Valdore class (heavy warbird)
The Valdore-class heavy warbird was a variant design of the used by several Romulan and Reman factions since the late 24th century. (TNG novel: Indistinguishable from Magic, ST video game: Star Trek Online) History The Valdore-class was named for the original commanded by Commander Donatra in the late 2370s through the mid-2380s, and in turn for Admiral Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Irrhaimehn. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) In 2383, Valdore-class starships represented the newest vessels of the Imperial Navy and the Tal Shiar. One such ship was , flagship of the Tal Shiar and personal vessel ofShiar Chairman [[Sela]. The Stormcrow was lost following its collision and accidental relocation to NGC 4414. Its crew was rescued by and returned to the Milky Way Galaxy by . (TNG novel: Indistinguishable from Magic) By 2409 the Valdore-class was in use by both the Tal Shiar and the Reman Resistance. However the only faction to field the class in any significant numbers was the Romulan Republic. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) Technical data The Valdore-class featured narrower, sleeker, more downward-curved wings and larger warp nacelles than its parent design. Though the Romulan Star Empire armed it with disruptors, the Remans and Republic favored plasma weapons. The class featured a standard Romulan cloaking device and a shield absorptive frequency generator. This latter device enabled the vessel to absorb energy from enemy ships and apply it to its own deflector shield, increasing the repair rate. Heavy warbirds consisted of several components, including wings, nacelles, and main hull. All components were freely interchangeable between Valdore- and . (STO mission: "Explore the Flotilla") Class variations Subclasses In the early 25th century, the Mogai-class heavy warbird was available in four variants: basic, retrofit, Fleet Mogai and mirror. Differences among the subclasses were equipment, hull durability and power levels. Basic Mogais were cruisers commanded by officers with the rank of commanders or higher. Retrofits were available to RRF officers with the rank of admiral. The fleet variant required support by Starfleet or the KDF to be obtained. The mirror universe counterpart featured a different bridge officer seating and a distinct livery. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) Livery By 2409, a total of nine basic livery designs was available to choose from for RRF officers, which could be modified further. These options were known as: Romulan Type 1, 2 and Type 2 (Brown), Type 3, Reman Type 1 and 2, and Fleet Valdore, Veteran and Mirror. (STO mission: "Explore the Flotilla") In addition, the installation of shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. (STO missions: "Coliseum", "Cold Storage", "Boldly They Rode") Image:Valdore Romulan Type 1.jpg|Romulan Type 1 Image:Valdore Romulan Type 2.jpg|Romulan Type 2 Image:Valdore Romulan Type 2 (Brown).jpg|Romulan Type 2 (Brown) Image:Valdore Romulan Type 3.jpg|Romulan Type 3 Image:Valdore Reman Type 1.jpg|Reman Type 1 Image:Valdore Reman Type 2.jpg|Reman Type 2 Image:Valdore Veteran.jpg|Veteran variant Image:Valdore Mirror.jpg|Mirror variant Known ships Romulan Star Empire * * Reman Resistance *''Zdenia'' Category:Reman starship classes Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Romulan Republic starship classes Category:Warbird classes